Giggles Gets Busted
by I suck
Summary: Jimmy's new idol, Giggles the Clown, is accused of robbing the supermarket! Giggles says he's innocent, but Hugh saw it all! Will Hugh send Giggles to the slammer? Or can Jimmy, Carl and Sheen prove Giggles' innocent and restore Jimmy's faith in him?
1. Chapter 1The Giggles the Clown Show

At the Neutron house...  
-Jimmy is watching TV.  
Jimmy: Ooooohhhh! The Giggles the Clown show!  
-Giggles the Clown has become popular over the years.  
Giggles: Who do you love?  
Kids: Giggles!  
Giggles: How much do you love me?  
Kids: With all our hearts!  
Giggles: What would you do if I went off the air?  
Kids on TV: We'd kill ourselves!  
Jimmy: It's gonna get funny. I'm even starting to like him a little too.  
Giggles: I'll need a volunteer from the audience.  
-A 10-year old girl jumps out of her seat and slides into Giggles' arms.  
Giggles: Would you want me to launch Sideshow Barney out of a cannon?  
Kids on TV: The cannon! The cannon! The cannon!  
Jimmy: The cannon! The cannon! The cannon!  
Girl: The cannon!  
Jimmy: Heh. Doom Sideshow Barney.  
-Giggles puts Sideshow Barney in a cannon. The girl lights up the cannon and Sideshow Barney flies out of it.  
Jimmy: Cool!  
At work...  
-The phone rings.  
Judy: Hugh?  
Hugh: Yeah, sugar-booger?  
Judy: I was wondering if you could pick up a gallon of ice cream on the way home.  
Hugh: Mmmmmmm. Ice cream. But wait, why?  
Judy: Helen and Maude are coming over for slides from their trip to Africa.  
Hugh: Africa?  
-The doorbell rings.  
Helen: Come on, Judy. Open the door.  
-Judy opens the door. Helen and Maude come in.  
Judy: Oh, I gotta go, Hugh. Helen and Maude are here.  
Maude: Check this out.  
Jimmy: Wow; 6 carousels.  
-Maude has red hair, Helen has brown hair and they're both about 69 inches long. Helen's hair is like Judy's, and Maude's hair is down. Maude wears green and Helen wears purple.  
Will Hugh make a sucess to get some ice cream? Find out in Chapter 2. By the way, Helen and Maude are Jimmy's made-up aunts I came up with. 


	2. Chapter 2Supermarket Robbery!

At the supermarket...  
-Hugh comes in.  
Supermarket Clerk: Hello, Mr. Neutron.  
Hugh: Hey, Mr. Supermarket Clerk.  
-Hugh goes to the freezer.  
Hugh: Think, Hugh. Which does Jimmy like most?  
Hugh: Vanilla, Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough, Chocolate.  
-Hugh takes the chocolate ice cream. Hugh does'nt notice that Giggles is in a black mask reading a magazine that reads "Retroville Review of Books" near a microwave. But he does'nt notice the "Do not use if you have a pacemaker" sign.  
Clerk: Why are you so unhappy?  
Hugh: The reason i'm so unhappy is because I have to see a slide show with my wife's sisters.  
-Hugh steps on Giggles' big shoe, but his feet are little.  
Giggles: Hey! Watch where you're going!  
Hugh: Sorry, Mr. Giggles-Aaaaaahhhhh!  
-Hugh sees Giggles holding a gun. Giggles walks up to the register.  
Hugh: OMG! He's robbing the supermarket!  
-Hugh jumps into a rack with bags of chocolate chip cookies.  
Giggles: Give me all your money in a paper bag!  
Clerk: Yes, yes, I know!  
-The clerk hands Giggles some money in a paper bag. The door opens and Giggles leaves.  
Clerk: You can emerge from my cookies now.  
-Hugh jumps out of the cookies.  
Back with Jimmy, Judy, Helen and Maude...  
-Helen presses a button. Every time you see another "Maude" in the chapter, Helen presses a button. Jimmy is wearing an African Explorer's hat.  
Maude: This is our tour group.  
Judy: Ooooohhhh.  
Helen: These are animals. We were hunting them.  
-On screen, it shows animal guts.  
Jimmy+Judy: Eeeeeewwwww.  
Helen: This is Maude, taking a siesta.  
Jimmy: Ever seen anything like that?  
What will happen with Giggles and the police? Find out in Chapter 3! 


	3. Chapter 3Giggles Gets Busted!

Back at the supermarket...  
Hugh: No, he had multicolor hair in a diagonall shape.  
Main Police Officer: I need some more info.  
Hugh: He had a head shaped like an oval.  
Main Officer: Yes...  
Hugh: He had glasses, a red nose, and a little hat. And his face is white.  
-The police officer draws Giggles' head on a paper.  
Hugh: Yeah! He's the guy on TV! He's Giggles the Clown!  
At Giggles' shack...  
-Giggles takes off his coat. He pours some water into a cup.  
Giggles: Do dododo dodododo dodo.  
-Giggles takes a sip of water.  
Giggles: I just hope that...  
-Giggles was cut off by a swat team breaking in.  
Main Swat Officer: Giggles the Clown, you're under arrest for supermarket robbery. You have the right to remain silent.  
-Another swat officer cuffs Giggles.  
Giggles: Is this a joke or something?  
At the Retroville Police Station...  
Main Officer: Mr. Neutron?  
Hugh: Yes?  
Main Officer: Send in the clowns!  
-7 clowns, including Giggles, arrive in the inspection room with Hugh and the main officer watching them. Giggles is Number 6.  
Main Officer: So, Neutron, which is the robber?  
-Hugh looks at the clowns.  
Hugh: Think, Hugh, think!  
Hugh: It was...  
Main Officer: Just tell me.  
Hugh: Number 6.  
Back with Jimmy, Judy, Helen and Maude...  
-There's a picture of a stuffed mailbox on screen.  
Helen: This is all the mail we recieved.  
Jimmy: That's a lot of mail.  
Helen: This is Maude, dropping off our film to be developed.  
Maude: That concludes our African Odyssey.  
-Jimmy is clapping. Judy gets up and turns the light on while Jimmy is still clapping.  
Hugh: I'm back!  
Jimmy: Dad! You missed the whole slideshow.  
Hugh: Sugar-booger, you're never gonna believe what happened.  
What happened? Find out in Chapter 4! 


	4. Chapter 4Robbery Replay

Judy: What happened?  
Hugh: I was down at the supermarket, when suddenly-Ooooohhhh-the news!  
-Hugh changes to the news channel.  
Anchorman: Retroville's #1 news team. Now here's everyone's favorite newscaster.  
Newscaster: Hello. Why did the clown cross the road?  
Jimmy+Judy+Hugh+Helen+Maude: Why?  
Newscaster: To rob the supermarket. The new story will be revealed after these commercials.  
Hugh: Hey, Jimbo, you remember the guy you were watching?  
Jimmy: Giggles the Clown?  
Hugh: You kinda like him, don't you?  
Jimmy: As a matter of fact, I do. Actually, he's my idol.  
Judy: Maybe you should get to bed.  
Newscaster: Giggles is behind bars after a robbery at the Retroville Supermarket.  
Jimmy: Giggles! No!  
Hugh: Oh...  
Newscaster: Earlier this evening, the Retroville swat team apprahended Giggles. We even have actual footage.  
Over the camera...  
Hugh: The reason i'm so unhappy is because I have to see a slide show with my wife's sisters.  
-Hugh steps on Giggles' big shoe, but his feet are little.  
Giggles: Hey! Watch where you're going!  
Hugh: Sorry, Mr. Giggles-Aaaaaahhhhh!  
-Hugh sees Giggles holding a gun. Giggles, in a black mask, walks up to the register.  
Hugh: OMG! He's robbing the supermarket!  
-Hugh jumps into a rack with bags of chocolate chip cookies.  
Giggles: Give me all your money in a paper bag!  
Clerk: Yes, yes, I know!  
-The clerk hands Giggles some money in a paper bag. The door opens and Giggles leaves.  
Jimmy: Giggles, how could you?  
Judy: I know. It looks very bad. Maybe he'll turn out innocent all along.  
Hugh: Hello, sugar-booger? I was there; the clown is G-U-I-L-T-Y.  
In Jimmy's room...  
-Jimmy now has a Giggles stuffed toy with a string in his back. Jimmy pulls the string.  
Stuffed Giggles: You're my best friend.  
Jimmy: Thanks, Giggles.  
-Jimmy pulls the string again.  
Stuffed Giggles: Eat my cereal.(Jimmy pulls the string again)Eat my cereal.  
Jimmy: Wait. Did Giggles ever have a cereal?  
Stuffed Giggles: I did'nt do it.  
Jimmy: I think he's innocent. What do you think, Goddard?  
Goddard: I know that he's guilty.  
Jimmy: I don't know, Goddard. Tomorrow, the trial will begin. 


	5. Chapter 5Was He Guilty Or Innocent?

The same night...  
-Hugh watches television and puts the news on.  
Newscaster: Good evening again, Retroville. Giggles the Clown, the new beloved idol of countless toxs. Now, nothing more than a common alleged criminal. His trial, which begins tomorrow, has taken center ring at the Retroville City Hall as kids from age to 18, hang on each new development like so many trapeze artists. Mr. Giggles has become very popular. Even his show is great.  
File footage...  
-Sideshow Barney brings a grill forward.  
Giggles: Mmmmmmmm...sausage.(sniff)Mmmmmmmm...bacon.(sniff)Mmmmmmmm...eggs.  
-Giggles faints. The kids are laughing. Even Hugh is laughing.  
Newscaster: Well, he was a chamed clown, where his show had been contemned by parents and educators alike as simple-minded TV mayhem. This new Giggles has devoted a small portion of every show standing out iliterately.  
-One scene of file footage shows Sideshow Barney throwing a pie in Giggles' face.  
Giggles: Give a hoot! Read a book.  
Newscaster: Giggles' arrest to send shockwaves through Retroville packing against schools, churches, homes, cinagogs, and musks.  
Newscaster: So, is Giggles about to trade in his baggy pants for his relatively snug uniform of Retroville penedentary? We'll find out tomorrow, when his trial begins.  
Sorry it's so short. What will happen in the trial? Find out in Chapter 6! 


	6. Chapter 6The Trial

Later that day...  
-Giggles is in a blue uniform with the other citizens of Retroville at Retroville City Hall.  
Jimmy: Just look at him! His clothes are so drab!  
Carl: And his face is so sad.  
Jimmy: And his feet, they're so small.  
-Jimmy grabs Giggles.  
Jimmy: Say it ain't so, Giggles!  
Security Guard: Quiet, Neutron.  
Giggles: I didn't do it.  
-All but Jimmy are laughing.  
IN the City Hall...  
Mayor Quader(from Normal Boy): Giggles the Clown? What do you plead?  
Giggles: I plead guilty.  
-Everyone gasps. A security guard whispers something in Giggles' ear.  
Giggles: Heheheh. Guilty. Not really.  
A few moments later...  
Quader: I call to the stand...Hugh Beaumont Neutron!  
Jimmy: Don't do it, Dad! Please don't do it!  
Hugh: All right, son, you'll learn someday.  
Jimmy: Giggles is innocent! I tell you, he'd never do such a thing like this! You gotta believe me!  
-The police drag Jimmy back to his seat.  
On TV...  
Giggles: Hey! Watch where you're going!  
Hugh: Sorry, Mr. Giggles-Aaaaaahhhhh!  
-Hugh sees Giggles holding a gun. Giggles walks up to the register.  
Hugh: OMG! He's robbing the supermarket!  
-Hugh jumps into a rack with bags of chocolate chip cookies.  
The others laugh.  
Hugh: Aw, gas planet.  
Quader: Mr. Neutron, was that you diving into the display of cookies?  
Hugh: Yes, sir.  
Quader: Do you reckognize the gunman in this courtroom today?  
Hugh: Yes, sir.  
Quader: Could you point him out?  
Hugh: Yes, sir.  
Hugh to himself: Think, Hugh, you've got a choice to make. Jimmy or Giggles?  
-Hugh is thinking if Jimmy or Giggles was guilty. He points to Giggles. The others gasp. Jimmy has his head in his hands.  
Quader: Let the record show that the witness was Giggles the Clown.  
What will happen with everything Giggles? Find out in Chapter 7. 


	7. Chapter 7The End of Giggles' Popularity?

At the Neutron house...  
-Jimmy only has 1 Giggles item, his stuffed Giggles. He hides it.  
Jimmy crying: I can't believe Giggles would do a thing like this.  
At the other houses...  
-The kids are quickly getting rid of their Giggles stuff.  
At the Giggles souvenier place...  
Store Owner: Giggles the Clown souveniers! Buy 'em, then burn 'em!  
-The guys are buying Giggles souveniers, but they're thrown into the "Items to be burned" pile.  
Outside...  
Store Owner: Now to do what I came here to do...  
-The store owner throws a lit match into the pile. The Giggles souveniers are burned up.  
Everyone but Jimmy: Ooooooohhhhhh!  
-Everyone except Jimmy watches excitedly, while Jimmy watches sadly as Giggles souveniers are being burned.  
Jimmy silently to himself: The only Giggles souvenier left is in my possesion. It's that stuffed Giggles with a string in it's back.  
Hugh: I know. It's kinda sad, Jimbo.  
Jimmy: Yeah. He was a great cartoon character.  
Judy: I know, Hugh. It is sad.  
Later, at City Hall...  
Quader: Giggles, would you please turn your attention to Exhibit A?  
Giggles: Duh...  
Quader: Tell me what you see.  
Giggles: Duh...Duh...Which one do you mean?  
Quader: Exhibit A! The one with the big A on it!  
Giggles: Duh...  
Quader: What's the matter? Can't you read?  
Giggles crying: No! I can't I confess! I'm illiterate! NOW are you happy?  
-Everyone gasps.  
Quader: Can it be that the new champion of child literacy can't even read himself?  
Giggles: Is it a crime to be alliterate?  
Quader: OK, Giggles.  
-Quader holds up the "A" card and some paper slips.  
Quader: This is an A. And this is Exhibit A: Paper Slips.  
Giggles: Are they just blank slips?  
Quader: Yes.  
After the trial...  
-The citizens of Retroville stay.  
Quader: Foreperson? Have you reached the vertic?  
Forperson: Yes, Master Quader. We find Giggles the Clown...  
-Jimmy, Hugh and Giggles are nervous.  
Foreperson: Guilty.  
-Everyone gasps.  
Hugh: Darn! This happens to me every time.  
Jimmy: Maybe I can go see Sheen and Carl. They'll know what to do.  
-Jimmy runs out of City Hall.  
Will they? Find out in Chapter 8! 


	8. Chapter 8Jimmy's Supermarket Quest

At Carl's house...  
-Carl and Sheen are watching the Giggles the Clown show.  
Carl: Don't you know Giggles is in jail?  
Sheen: Yeah. Sideshow Barney is taking his place.  
-Instead of Krusty, it shows Sideshow Barney. Sideshow Barney has orange, fuzzy hair, a head shaped like an oval, big brown shoes, he's a little fat, and a hula. And he's holding this "wind instrument" thing.  
Sideshow Barney: My friends. For years, i've been silent. Safe in the crude glissandos of this primitive wind instrument. But now destiny has thrust me into the center ring. In the coming weeks, you will notice some rather sweeping changes in our show. Please do not be alarmed.  
-Jimmy runs in.  
Jimmy: Carl! Sheen! What are you doing?  
Sheen: We're watching Sideshow Barney.  
Carl: Yeah. He's funny.  
Jimmy: You backstabbers, you traitors, you-  
Sheen: Stop that!  
Carl: Yeah. All the time we were staring at Giggles, we were staring at a crook!  
-Jimmy turns off the TV.  
Jimmy: Look, Carl. Look, Sheen. I know Giggles' innocent. Don't ask me why. It's just a feeling.  
Sheen: Come on, Jimmy.  
Jimmy: Come on, Carl and Sheen. I can prove Giggles' innocent. But i'll need your help.  
Carl: You do? Why?  
Jimmy: Come on, Carl. You know why.  
Sheen: No, we don't. Why?  
Jimmy: I'll never forgive you for making me say this...you're my friends.  
Jimmy: So, you with me?  
-Carl and Sheen put their hands in.  
Carl+Sheen: Yeah!  
-Jimmy, Carl and Sheen go to the supermarket. The clerk ducks down.  
Clerk: OK, don't try anything funny. I'm armed to the teeth.  
Sheen: Jimmy, look! On the microwave!  
Jimmy: So? I don't have a pacemaker.  
Carl: Come on, Jimmy! The tape showed that the robber was heating up a burrito!  
Jimmy: So?  
Sheen: Don't you remember the 'Get Well Card' we sent to Giggles? It was after his heart attack! WHEN HE HAD A PACEMAKER!  
Jimmy: Yeah.  
Carl: Wait a minute: Giggles can't read.  
Jimmy: So the poor guy can't read. Can we just get off his back already?  
Sheen: NO! DON'T YOU GET IT, JIMMY? HOW CAN GIGGLES HAVE BEEN READING A MAGAZINE WHEN HE CAN'T READ?  
Clerk(yells): Hey! This is not a lending library! If you're not going to buy that thing, put it back or i'll sue you!  
Carl: You know, Jim, i'm starting to believe you. Giggles was framed! Does he have any enemies?  
Jimmy: I don't know, but there's 1 person that can help us: Giggles' best friend, Sideshow Barney.  
Back with Sideshow Barney...  
Sideshow Barney: A volley of musketry flamed, thundered, roared! A profound silence followed, broken only by approaching footsteps, of the third brigade.  
-The kids laugh.  
Sideshow Barney: That's our show for today.  
-Sideshow Barney decides to sing a song as someone plays a piano.  
Sideshow Barney: Every time we say goodbye, it makes me cry. Every time we say goodbye, I wonder why. Every time we say goodbye. Goodbye. 


	9. Chapter 9Ready for the Show

-Sideshow Bob is walking down a hall. Dave, Sideshow Barney's new manager pushes his forward.  
Dave: That was a great performance, Sideshow Barney. Switchboards are jammed. Kids love it.  
Sideshow Barney: Thanks, Dave. I've finally dispelled the myth that i'm too uptown for the kids. And yet I can't help thinking about poor Giggles.  
-Barney enters his room, crying. But quickly, his crying turns into a laugh. Like a lunatic.  
At the Giggles store...  
-Everything is back, but now it has Sideshow Barney's face instead of Giggles'.  
Store Manager: We'd see your face on keychains.  
Customer 1: And snow domes.  
Customer 2: And water-action pens.  
Sideshow Barney: This is all very exciting.  
Police Officer: 3 kids are here to see you, Sideshow Barney. It's important.  
Sideshow Barney: Yeah, sure. I can sigh these contracts later.  
-The others walk out laughing. Jimmy, Carl and Sheen walk into the room.  
Jimmy: Hi, Sideshow Barney.  
Sheen: Sideshow Barney, we have to talk to-  
Sideshow Barney: Sorry, but as much as Sideshow Barney would love to chat, he has a show starting in moments.  
Carl: But-  
Jimmy: Come on, Carl.  
Sideshow Barney: Here are 3 tickets.  
Sheen: I'm OK with this.  
Carl: Me too.  
Jimmy: So am I.  
Sheen: What do you think will happen?  
Jimmy: I might get a chance to talk to him on stage.  
Will Jimmy get to talk to Sideshow Barney in time? Find out in Chapter 10! 


	10. Chapter 10The Sideshow Barney Show

At Giggles' studio...  
-Giggles is still in prison. Instead of him, Sideshow Barney takes his place. The curtains show Sideshow Barney's picture on a circle. The curtains open.  
Sideshow Barney: Who do you love?  
All but Jimmy: Sideshow Barney!  
Carl: Oh, come on, Jim. Go with the flow.  
Sideshow Barney: How much do you love me?  
Kids: With all our hearts!  
Jimmy: I don't.  
Sideshow Barney: Today's show promises to be a marvelous celebration of the human spirit. But first, I regret to see I say a youngster who looks troubled.  
-Sideshow Barney walks up to Jimmy.  
Sideshow Barney: What's your name, son?  
Jimmy: Jimmy Neutron.  
Sideshow Barney: Well, I can shed some light on your problem in a new segment exploring pre-adolescent turmoil called choices.  
Jimmy: I don't think so.  
Sideshow Barney: Jimmy, i'm reaching out to you.  
-Jimmy takes Sideshow Barney's hand. Sheen pushes him forward.  
Jimmy: Oof!  
Sheen: Sorry, Jimmy.  
On stage...  
Sideshow Barney: So what's on your mind, Jimmy? I bet the other children don't accept you.  
Jimmy: True, Sideshow Barney, but that does'nt bother me. You see, my friends and I have been investigating, and it seems Giggles was framed.  
Was Giggles really framed? Find out in Chapter 11! 


	11. Chapter 11Brain Blast!

Sideshow Barney: What?  
Jimmy: Well, the video showed the robber was using the microwave at the local supermarket. But Giggles could'nt go near that microwave, not with his pacemaker.  
Sideshow Barney: You know, Jimmy, as much as I love Giggles, he was never one to take doctor's orders too seriously.  
Jimmy: Well maybe, but get this: Giggles was illiterate. And the robber was seen reading the Retroville Review of Books. And Giggles can't read.  
Sideshow Barney: Ah, well, Jimmy, you don't have to be able to read to enjoy the Retroville Review of Books. Just look at these pictures.  
Jimmy: Yeah, I guess they are kind of funny.  
Sideshow Barney: Jimmy, children, this whole sordid affair has been a shock to all of us, but we must get on with our lives. Let's try to remember Giggles not as a hardened criminal, but as that loveable little gesture that who honked his horn and puttered around in his little car.  
Jimmy: And even shot you out of a cannon.  
Sideshow Barney: And shot me out of a cannon. We'll never forget that, won't we? Jimmy, open your heart. I admit I have some mighty big shoes to fill.  
-The words 'big shoes to fill' buzz around in Jimmy's mind.  
Jimmy: Come on, think, think, think!  
-Jimmy's brain appears and he remembers Hugh stepping on Giggles' big floppy shoes and him saying "And his feet, they're so small."  
Jimmy: Brainblast! You did it!  
Sideshow Barney: WHAT!?  
Jimmy: Attention, children: Giggles did'nt rob that store! Sideshow Barney framed him! I got proof!  
-Jimmy hits Sideshow Barney's feet with a wooden hammer.  
Sideshow Barney: Aaaaaaahhhhhh! My foot!  
Jimmy: See that? Giggles had big shoes but had little feet like all good-hearted people!  
-Jimmy hits Sideshow Barney's foot with a hammer again.  
Jimmy: Sideshow Barney really fills his shoes with big, ugly feet!  
Jimmy: Goddard, play the clip!  
On the GTV:  
Hugh: The reason i'm so unhappy is because I have to see a slide show with my wife's sisters.  
-Hugh steps on Giggles' big shoe, but his feet are little.  
Giggles: Hey! Watch where you're going!  
Hugh: Sorry, Mr. Giggles-Aaaaaahhhhh!  
-Hugh sees Giggles holding a gun. Giggles walks up to the register.  
Hugh: OMG! He's robbing the supermarket!  
-Hugh jumps into a rack with bags of chocolate chip cookies.  
At the police station...  
-The officers are watching the Sideshow Barney Show.  
Officer 1: Genius's right.  
Officer 2: How do we fix that?  
Main Officer: Gett off your duffs, boys, and to that studio.  
What will happen? Will Sideshow Barney be arrested? Find out in the conclusion! 


	12. Chapter 12Sideshow Barney Goes to Prison

Outside...  
-Jimmy, the citizens of Retroville and the Retroville police are outside. The main officer cuffs Sideshow Barney.  
Sideshow Barney: Yes, I admit it. I hated him. His hackneyed shenanigans robbed me of my dignity for years. I played the buffoon, while he squandered a fortune on his vulgar appetites. That's why I framed Giggles. I would've gotten away with it too if it were'nt for these meddling kids.  
Jimmy: Take him away.  
-The others cheer as the officers pull Sideshow Barney.  
Sideshow Barney: Treat kids as equals! They're people too! They're smarter than you think! They were smart enough to catch me!  
-The officers throw Sideshow Barney into the truck and it drives off. The citizens of Retroville carry Jimmy, Sheen and Carl.  
Jimmy: See? Told you he was innocent!  
Carl: Well, we never said he was'nt.  
Sheen: Did we?  
Main Officer: Sorry, Giggles. Won't happen again.  
Giggles: It better not!  
Hugh: Giggles, I'm man enough to admit I was wrong. I'm sorry I got you in court. Now let us never speak of it again.  
Giggles: Well, the important thing is that I regained the trust of children. However, there is one kid who trusted me most and all along. Jimmy?  
Jimmy: Yes?  
Giggles: Thanks.  
-Jimmy blasts the whole town, including him, Carl and Sheen with his forget-o-blaster. As Jimmy aims the forget-o-blaster, a camera shutter snaps.  
That night in Jimmy's room...  
-Jimmy hangs the picture of him using the forget-o-blaster on everyone.  
Jimmy: Night, Goddard.  
-Jimmy goes to bed.  
The End. 


	13. Special Sneek Peek at Dark Widower

Me: The villian...  
Maude: Meet my paroled pen pal, Sideshow Barney.  
Jimmy+Hugh+Judy: WHAT!?!?  
Me: The thoughts of torment...  
Jimmy: How could my aunt fall for a villian?  
Me: The madness...  
Sideshow Barney: Ah, Mr. Neutron. You're forgetting the first two noble truths of the Buddha.  
Hugh(choking Barney): I am NOT.  
Me: The truth...  
Jimmy: With my hypnobeam, I WILL get revenge on Maude!  
Later...  
Jimmy: Now to get revenge...  
-Jimmy zaps Maude with the hypnobeam.  
Me: The felling of rejection...  
Jimmy: Don't be a fool, Aunt Maude! That man is scum!  
Maude: Then call me Mrs. Scum!  
Me: The murder...  
Jimmy: WHAT!?!?!?  
Judy+Hugh: Jimmy-Oh, wait, it's Barney?  
Me: The rescue...  
Jimmy: No way! I'll never let you kill Maude!  
Sideshow Barney: Don't look at me.  
-There's a jetpack with a chainsaw chasing Maude.  
Jimmy: Egagad!  
Me: Dark Widower. My latest fanfiction, coming soon to fanfiction.net. 


End file.
